


Self-defense Course

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Self-defense cours. Not beta read.





	Self-defense Course

A few days ago they had received a notice informing them of a mandatory self-defense classes requalification they had to take. 

Mulder had not been pleased about it because he had already planned on finally asking her on a date, after three failed attempts and one missed opportunity. He had sworn to the Gunmen he would be able to ask his  _ hot _ partner out. And it would be without chickening his way out this time.

Unfortunately for him, she had already confirmed his presence to the mandatory training on his behalf. He had tried not to tell the guys about it but they had seen right through him. Must have been the way he kept trying to change the subject or when he couldn't stop fidgeting when Frohike asked him if he should stand a chance if Mulder didn't ask her out soon.

Either way, he had been caught. They had bet against him that she could take him out if they were to practice individual combat. Mulder had looked offended but he secretly thought it was very possible that his 5 feet tall partner could have him pinned to the ground less than one second after the beginning of the combat.

When they arrived in the dojo, he had noticed that there were quite a few of his colleagues from other departments. They stared at him when he came in and watched in amusement how he trailed behind Scully without much confidence.

The instructor was a buff man about the same age as him. He had cropped hair and unbelievably big muscles. Mulder was in good shape, he could run miles without being winded out but his muscles were not as prominent as this trainer’s.

He looked down at his partner who was concentrating on the demonstration on how to defend herself against taller individuals without putting her safety on the line.

Mulder wasn't listening at all and was browsing his memory to find the last time he had come to this place. It was with Jerry, less than five years ago. They had been teamed up just as he was presently with Scully. Jerry wasn't even near his level of fitness. He was slow and bigger than Mulder and his reflexes were quite weak for a FBI agent. He hadn't had difficulty in terrassing him twice in less than five minutes.

But with Dana Scully it would be otherwise. She was fit, she was strong and she had excellent reflexes and dexterity. Mulder was in for a good time.

The trainer suddenly whistled and Mulder kneeled just in time to avoid getting hit by Scully’s foot. Turns out she was quite flexible too!

'Scully, I can go easy on you if you’d prefer,’ he said good heartedly.

‘Why? I can handle you and I'll see if I can defend myself from big muscled thugs without your help,’ she teased. 

He raised his hands in surrender. Alright she wanted it the hard way. He straightened his t-shirt and raked a hand through his already sweaty hair. It was quite hot in the dojo. The other teams were practicing how to defend themselves against assailants coming from behind. There were no other mixed teams. Mulder and Scully were the only ones.

‘I‘m not going to hit you too hard,’ he insisted before they started their duel.

‘I don't think you'll ever get to know what it is to throw a punch at me. You're not fast enough.’

His eyebrows disappeared under his bangs and he didn't dare admit he was a bit frightened now.

They heard the instructor asking the partners to stand at the ready. Everyone took their mark and raised their fists.

Scully looked more than ready while Mulder was trying to put on a brave face.

‘And prepare,’ the instructor said loudly.

‘You scared, Mulder?’

‘Of a little lady like you?’

‘I’ll show you what a little lady can do, macho man.’

His heart rate accelerated and he leaned forward on his slightly bended legs. She was standing with her back straight. Her gym outfit and her short ponytail made her look like a teenager.

Mulder understood at this moment why the Gunmen thought she was so hot. He wished he would have the gutd to ask her out right at this mo…

Whoah! What just happened? One second he was standing at attention trying to figure out her first move and the next she had him on the floor and was straddling his torso to keep him from pushing her off him.

She raised her hands as if to punch him in his private parts.

‘No don't!’ he cried out.

When the others clapped to approve of her manoeuvres, he realised she was wasn't going to hit him. He sighed and that confirmed her victory. She smiled from ear to ear.

She had bet Skinner, Kim his secretary and even Mulder himself that she could beat him at hand to hand combat.

[...]

Back in their office the next day, Mulder was rolling his neck trying to get the knots out of it. His partner had lied to him when she had denied having ever taken self defence classes before. She was good at it. The instructor had congratulated her on her skills while he, Mulder aka the big macho man, was looking up at them from his spot on the floor.

‘You okay, partner?’

He jumped in surprise in his chair. She had come in early today and was incredibly jolly.

‘You mean, am I still reeling about having been submitted by the goddess of kungfu?’

‘How about I take you out on a date, would it sooth your machoness?’ she replied with a smile.

  
  



End file.
